And the Lightning Barry Feel the Lightning
by Cassodembreankia
Summary: (S1E17 Spoilers I guess) What Barry was thinking about when Dr. Wells was calming him down - or hyping him up - to run through a wall.


_Breathe… breathe…_

Barry sucked a deep breath through his nose, mind running at a thousand miles a minute. He could feel his body begin to vibrate.

 _Feel the air… Feel that wind on your face..._

He could. Rushing past his skin, whistling through his eyelashes. The vibration in his cells became faster, the frequencies jumping violently. Had his hair been free it would have been whipping behind him, snapping in the gusts. No one could move as fast as he could - except the Reverse Flash - but that didn't matter at the moment.

 _Feel the ground_ …

Solid, firm, strong in its own right, the streets underneath him were part of what gave him his power - his extraordinary ability to move at hyper-speed.

 _Your feet, lifting you up - pushing you forward…_

There was the other part of his power. His legs - his knees - his feet. The spring in the bottoms of his suit's friction-resistant shoes. His leg muscles flexing and releasing so quickly they barely had any space between steps. One was barely lifting off the ground when the next was already beginning to toe the asphalt underneath him.

 _And the lightning, Barry - feel the lightning!_

He always felt it. When he first got going fast enough for it to manifest, he thought it kind of tickled. Now it was a comfort to him. Something that showed he was doing something he cared about.

 _Feel its power…_

He could sense it. The flickering sensations in his back. His cells started vibrated even faster.

 _It's electricity pumping through your veins - crackling through you..._

He'd never really thought about it before. The charged feeling in his blood when he ran - and even when he didn't. But it was there now - as he kept charging through the streets of his beloved home. It felt like that last moment of consciousness when the lightning bolt first struck him so long ago.

 _Travelling to every nerve in your body…_

Suddenly the electricity wasn't in his blood anymore. It was on his skin, crawling over it faster than a normal human mind could even comprehend.

 _Like a_ shock!

There it was. The last bit of the lightning. It excited his cells, and his entire body. He felt powerful, exhilarated. And like he could breathe for the first time since the tornado.

 _You're no longer_ you _now…_

No he wasn't. The first thing Dr. Wells had said that he'd seemed to _really_ understand.

 _You're part of a speed force…_

Barry wasn't entirely sure what that meant, but he could feel it in his pounding heart. His eyes started to drift closed.

 _It's yours._

Whatever a speed force was - and he knew Cisco would make some sort of Star Wars joke about it later - he could feel that it was his. No one was like him. No one shared his power. Even the Man in Yellow couldn't know what it felt like to _truly run._ Not like this. It was pure energy, heat, speed, wind, power. His body vibrating so hard it was probably not even visible if he had the chance to look down and see.

 _Now do it._

He closed his eyes, feeling the excitement in him, in his blood, roaring in his ears. Everything in his body boiled down to his concentration on getting this one thing right. And finally…

He felt like he could do it.

His eyes snapped open and narrowed in concentration. Determinedly, he rushed forward, suddenly feet and legs moving faster than they had before. The slight flashing of the bomb on his wrist was barely a distraction. His heart beat picked up its pace. The front grille of a semi-trailer truck approached. He corrected his course slightly, body vibrating so quickly he couldn't really even feel it, and charged at the grille head-on.

At first, he thought he collided with it.

A weird feeling overtook his skin and he was surrounded by blackness. He was still moving, but the pressure on his wrist from the bomb-bracelet was gone.

He burst out of the back of the truck, into the light again.

"Ohhhh that felt weird!" he exclaimed.

* * *

 **End Author's Note: Just a short one-shot about what might have been going through Barry's head in this scene. (Season1, Episode17, The Trickster)**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **~Cass**


End file.
